fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffith VS Doctor Doom
Griffith VS Doctor Doom is a What-If Episode of Fatal Fiction written by The-Myth-Of-Legend. It features Griffith from Berserk and Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics. Description Berserk VS Marvel Comics! Which magic user will win? Will Griffith reality warp Victor away? Or will the fifth God Hand Member be DOOMED? Interlude Myth: Magic. Soul: Call it cliche all you want but there is no denying its usefulness! Myth: Some men own this and essentially use it to treat the world as if its all for themselves. Soul: Like Griffith, the fifth member of God Hand... Myth: And Dr. Doom aka Doctor Victor Von Doom. Soul: I'm Myth and hes Soul... Myth: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... Soul: A FATAL FICTION! Griffith First Appearance: "Berserk" (1989) * AKA: Femto * Age: Unknown, presumably mid 30s * Weight: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Theme: Berserk - Forces 2 Feats * Became the fifth member of the God Hand * Betrayed Guts ''' * '''Basically became one of the biggest dicks known to man * Originally a member of the Band of the Hawks Soul: Griffith did nothing wrong. Myth: Griffith is the fifth member of the God Hand- Soul: Yo, this girl knows Gene? That's hype. Myth: No, he doesn't- forget it. Griffith started off as a rival to Guts... but eventually the two began to tolerate each other. Griffith was a nice guy so he lead the Band of the Hawks into battle. Soul: However, Griffith wasn't having a good day - or really two years - which made her- Myth: Uhhh, that's a guy... Soul: MY FAN-FICTIONS... RUINED. RUINED, I TELL YOU. Myth: Ahem... continue? Soul: Oh, right. Got this. Anyways, after all that torture, this caused Griffith to go crazy, basically. Add in Guts beating him and you get an angry Griffith. He RAPED Guts' girlfriend - aka Casca - in front of him, became a God and basically started the Douche Kingdom. Myth: Doesn't sound very fun, does it? Physicality Strength * '-At least on par with Nosferatu Zodd, perhaps higher' * Agility * '-At least hypersonic' * '-Was able to jump atop Guts' sword at a young age, before Femto' Durability * '-Unlimited stamina' * '-Survived two years of brutal torture before having mystical powers' Soul: Griffith isn't the best fighter in the world but hes far from a bad one. He can fight on par with the likes of Guts without losing and can outrun attacks from him. Myth: Also, keep in mind, he managed to live through all that torture for a couple of years... oh, and he can tank blows from Guts. Gear * Steel Armor * Can protect against strikes from the DRAGONSLAYER itself * Rapier * Can clash blow for blow with the dragonslayer without breaking (As Femto) Soul: Griffith... doesn't have much. Hes got Steel Armor which can protect him from the Dragonslayer. Yeah, Guts' sword that can effortlessly cut down giant monsters and men with armor in one slash! Myth: On top of that, he owns a Rapier. Soul: The Rapier can clash with the Dragonslayer without busting into a million little bits... so yay for that. Femto * Bat wings * '-Allows for unlimited flight' * Darker Alter Ego * '-However, he can use a majority of these powers as Griffith' * Reality manipulation * '-Even on a planet-wide form' * Shield Creation * '-Can block all physical attacks' * Magical Defenses * '-Can absorb magic attacks and redirect them' * Traction Powers * '-Can suck in or shoot out anything ' * Can see the future * '-Able to even see how people he meets die' * Can open portals to other dimensions Myth: But you have to watch out... for Femto. Soul: Damn straight! Griffith becomes Batman and can fly now and even create shields. He can absorb and redirect magical attacks and can suck in any attack and fire it back! Myth: Not to mention, he can open portals to other dimensions... also, Griffith can reality warp... to do stuff like this! Soul: Damn! Is that half of the entire planet? Myth: Yep. Soul: Well... wow. Weaknesses * Prefers to use his intellegence and silver tongue to get the upper hand * Arrogant * '-Duh, he's a villain' Myth: Griffith ain't perfect... for one hes arrogant- Soul: Oh shit, an arrogant villain? DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. Myth: He also prefers intelligence over combat... other than that? Nothing else, really. Soul: GRIFFITH DID NOTHING WRONG. YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME, GUYS. GUTS IS THE VILLAIN. GRIFFITH WIN OR WE RIOT. Griffith: "A dream... It's something you do for yourself, not for others." Doctor Doom * First Appearance: "Fantastic Four #5" (1962) * Full Name: Victor von Doom * Height: 6'2" (6'7" w/ armor) * Weight: 225lbs (415lbs w/ armor) * Occupation: Dictator of Latveria * Ethnicity: Latverian * Theme: Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Theme of Doctor Doom FEATS * Single-handedly brought down the universe's most powerful beings such as the Silver Surfer, Galactus, Thanos and The Beyonder * Made Loki, the Norse god of Mischief, fear being overthrown by him * Stole the cosmic powers of the Silver Surfer * Reprogrammed Ultron to serve him during the Secret Wars * Upon defeating The Beyonder during the Secret Wars, he temporarily became the Supreme Being of The Universe * Matched against Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, and not only defeated him for the title, but also banished his spirit from this plane of existence * Overtook his home country of Latveria and declared himself it's king * Created a time machine using only parts of his and Iron Man's armor * Killed a rogue adult lion, stripped naked of his armor, with only his fists * Was judged by a Panther god to see into his soul and found that, out of all the millions of possible futures that could happen, only a world ruled by Doom wouldn't be the end of humanity (no, really, this actually happened) * Once found a way to harness Mjolnir's power so he could lift it * Once used it to escape from hell when it fell through the earth * Speaking of which, Doom endured months of torture in hell from demons, never breaking once, until he escaped * (Non-Canon) Took control of Superman's mind and forced him to fight the Fantastic Four ''' * '''Subsequently, in another crossover issue, Superman broke into the heavily fortified Latverian Embassy to interrogate Doom, but Doom reminded Supes of his diplomatic immunity, thus sending Supes out his door like a kid without getting Halloween candy. This too was Non-Canon. * Just recently, survived the destruction of Marvel Universe Earth and Ultimate Universe Earth and may have a part in creating the new Marvel universe to come. Soul: Oh shit, this guy defeated Beyonder? Dude, that's awesome that he defeated that omnipotent wannabe. Myth: Once a simple boy, Victor Von Doom - yes, that's his actual name - lived a weird life. His dad was a doctor who died form frost bite and his mother... sold her soul to the devil. Soul: Just like my mom... Myth: Now an orphan, Doom was determined to use a combo of magic and science to honor his parents. By combining both sorcery and technology, Victor made a ton of great inventions. Soul: But one day, Doom thought it would be a GREAT idea to make a machine that goes to hell! Surprise, that didn't work out and the machine LITERALLY blew up in his face. Myth: Now horrified by his own image, Victor ran to the mountains and joined a group of Tebetan monks. Soul: Eventually, he convinced the monks to make him their leader... and then made them make him a suit of armor! This armor improved his physicality... but it also hid his scary face. EQUIPMENT Doom Armor * Fashioned from high-strength Titanium alloy imbued * Stronger the hardest blows by the Incredible Hulk * Enhances his strength, allowing him to lift several tons in weight * Electric shock exterior, perfect defense if someone grabs him * Strong enough to withstand missile blast at point blank range, an atomic grenade in his face and even the hardest blows by the Incredible Hulk and the strongest blasts from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet * Sensory Systems (Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans) * Air recycling system (allows Doom to survive underwater and in space for extended periods at a time) * Force-'field' (The suit's best defense is the force-field generated by the armor, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Doom cannot attack without lowering his force-field) * Solar Absorption cells (A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated.) * Concussive Blast Gloves * Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armor, though the mask only generates force blasts when it is not being worn. * Twin Rocket Jet Pack * Allows for long distance travel or a fast getaway from harm's way * Rocket Boots * Allows short-distance travel * Infrared Vision * Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature) Myth: Dr. Doom wears the Doom Armor. This armor is made from Titanium and its strong enough to tank blows... FROM THE HULK. Soul: O-oh! Shit! That's... pretty good. Ahem... if it weren't obvious enough, Victor's strength is also increased by the armor. To top it off, he has Sensory Systems and can use Force-fields to protect himself. Myth: That's not all. Like Superman, Doom can harness the power of the sun- Soul: SUNNY D, MOTHERFUCKERS. Myth: -And can power himself with the sun's energy. POWERS & ABILITIES Mystical Blasts * Strong enough to obliterate a Sentinel in one shot Mystical Force Fields * Strong enough to endure being flung into the atmosphere and Iron Man's repulser blasts * Stronger than Invisible Woman's force fields Mind-Transfer * Managed to avoid death from Terrax by swapping his mind with a random passerby Sorcery * Magic is on par with Doctor Strange * Can summon spirits, teleport, ensnare victims and create mystical blasts and force fields when his suit's energy fails him Teleportation * Creates portals to slip away from harm, requires serious concentration Dimension Travel * When in a serious jam, can escape through a dimensional portal, requires serious concentration to do Invoke Entities * Summons ghosts or spirits to serve him (and yet can't bring his mother back from the dead, that's magic for ya) Master Hypnotist * Hypnotized a huge Cthulhu-like creature to serve him Super-Genius * Ranks up there along with Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Hank McCoy and T'Challa as one of the smartest characters in the Marvel Universe * Can figure out advanced alien technology in seconds Outstanding Willpower * Outside of enduring months of torment in hell without once being broken in, Doom has resisted even the greatest mind-readers and mental manipulators in the Marvel Universe Skilled hand-to-hand combatant and swordsman * Outstanding master of striking at pressure points without wearing the armor * Bested Atlantis' best warriors in a sword fight in seconds * Went toe-to-toe with Spider-Man, Captain America and the Black Widow without using his technology and won Soul: Doom has a lot of abilities... like, a shit ton. Due to his mastery of magic, Doom can use cliche mystical blasts and use magical force-fields. Myth: Doom can transfer his mind into someone else, usually to save his own ass from getting beaten. Overall, Doom's sorcery... is flat-out insane. Its on par with... Dr. Strange. Yes. DR. STRANGE. Soul: Also, Doom can teleport and create dimensional portals. WEAKNESSES * Inflated Ego * Arrogant, refuses to admit his own mistakes * Adheres to a strict code of honor * Squirrels...yes, squirrels... 'Myth: While one of the deadliest villains in the Marvel multiverse, Doom is not perfect. Victor is arrogant and has a code of honor. Soul: Even with that, Doom can still fight guys like Hulk, Thor, the Fantastic Four and others without going down. At the end of the day, this Doctor's prescription? KO's! Dr. Doom: ''"Show me the puny mortal who does not tremble at the name of Doctor Doom!" Fatal Fiction Myth: Time to end this debate once and for all! Soul: Time... for a Fatal Fiction! -- Latveria The country of Latveria seemed to be fine... but that was a few hours ago. Now? Its buildings were burnt down, its civilians were murdered and if they weren't dead, they were at least brutally injured. The thirteen men who caused this all rode in on horses (Minus Zodd. Zodd's like ten feet tall. Ain't no need for a horse) and were lead by a silver-haired man with grey armor known as Griffith. They arrived at the castle's gate and Zodd simply stepped back... and headbutted directly through the gate! The men walked through the castle... and saw the man who ran it all, sitting in his throne. His face wasn't visible thanks to the darkness covering the throne. The green-cloaked man stood up from his chair and put on a metallic face plate. "What is the meaning of this?!" Doom said, standing up and infuriated. Griffith simply smiled like a smug asshole. "Sorry... but this country now belongs to Falconia. Your entire country has been destroyed and we've killed all of your men, regardless. Surrender now or die." Victor looked the fifth member of the God Hand right in the eye. "You think you can walk into Latveria and think that I, Doom will simply surrender?!" The Doctor yelled. His hands began glowing with power. It was magic. He moved his palm forward and blasted a shot of magic. Griffith dodged... and then he viewed the explosion as it literally blasted every other Apostle. All of them were blown to atoms. Not even Zodd was alive. It was just Griffith. Griffith looked Doom in the eyes. "Do you wish to see what your precious kingdom looks like once the beasts of the eclipse get their hands on it?" Dr. Doom... couldn't have been more annoyed. "You... think a child like yourself could possibly even hurt Doom? Bring it then." '''FIGHT! (Cues: Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 - Battle!) Griffith grabbed onto his sheath and unsheathed his rapier. He was quick and instantly jumped up and jabbed his rapier forward, constantly slashing. Doom... sighed at this weak display of power. He lifted his hand... and grabbed the rapier. Griffith's eyes widened in shock as he was pulled into a magical uppercut! Griffith hit the castle's ceiling and came crashing back down... and directly into a fierce punch from Doom. The poor God Hand member was quickly hit into the hallway, all of his bones broken. Despite the injuries, Griffith still managed to stand. He cracked his neck and readied himself for whatever was next. But was he truly ready for Doom running up to him at speeds he couldn't track? The answer? No. He wasn't ready. Doom kneed him in the face. The hit was hard enough to knock Griffith through the walls of the castle. Griffith was sent flying into the streets and landed with a thud. He turned on his back and looked at the castle, awaiting Doom's arrival... it took longer than he expected. Finally, Doom jumped out of the castle and onto the streets, right above Griffith's body. "Are we done with your childish arrogance?" Doom asked. Amazingly enough, Griffith actually stood back up... and began laughing. "Hehehehe... Doom, you pathetic ''fool. I'm not done yet..." Suddenly, Griffith bolted at Doom. Victor threw a punch forward- Only for Griffith to duck underneath it and shoulder tackle him! Doom, however, barely budged. His response to the tackle? Simple. He flicked his finger... and sent Griffith flying into a nearby, burnt shopping cart. Doctor Doom walked over to Griffith and picked him up by the neck and looked him in the eye. "Do you see what happens when you mess with Doom?! If only you knew what unholy retribution your clever 'take-over' of Latveria would do to you. Maybe you would've held your tongue. But no, you didn't and now you die." Victor pulled back a magic-powered fist... and slammed it directly into Griffith's face! And then again. And again. And again. And again. And on the last one, he pulled it back for a good whole second and then punched Griffith through a building! The entire building collapsed... and when it cleared? Griffith was there... miraculously alive but almost dead. His face was bleeding, he had ''two ''black eyes and he had lost ALL of his teeth. He could not lose- no, he wouldn't lose! Griffith realized he had to bring IT out. Doom put his palm forward... "Goodbye." And blasted a magical shot that flew forward... and upon hitting Griffith, it exploded the area around him. And like that, it was over. To Doom, it appeared that Griffith was no more... and he was correct... instead? A different being had taken his place, one with a dark helmet and bat wings... Femto had arrived. '(Cues: Berserk - Forces, God Hand Remix)' Doom looked in utter confusion. This being... was a weird looking one. No matter. Doom had to finish him. His hands began glowing with power... and he blasted an electrical shot forward- Suddenly, a portal ripped open... and absorbed the electricity and fired it back! Before Doom could react, his own blast had come back and hit him in the chest! "Gah! What is the meaning of this?!" The Doctor yelled. Femto simply smiled lightly. "Simple. I've become a being far beyond you." Doom narrowed his eyes. "Must I knock you down again to knock some sense into you?" Doom charged forward and punched forward... only for the fist to go ''through Femto's body. The grin on the God Hand's member's face couldn't possibly had been any wider. Doom put up his arms in defense- Only to get blasted away by a powerful magical shot. Doom fell back and looked at Femto. This arrogant bastard needed to learn pain. Doom stood... and then a bright light flashed. Griffith couldn't see anything! His vision returned... and Doom was gone. Femto rolled his eyes. "Coward! Where are you-" "FOOTDIVE!" Doom came flying down and caved his foot in the side of Femto's face! The fifth member of God Hand was sent flying. Femto stood up... and saw Doom coming down with another footdive! "FOOTD-" A portal opened... and Doom fell into it. Another one reappeared, throwing Doom in the opposite direction! Victor was confused. He turned around to see... Femto wielding his Rapier. He slashed... and left a big ''mark on Doom's chest. It was... weird. Moments ago, the rapier wouldn't do anything but now, it was hurting Doom. Pulling the Rapier out of Doom's body, Griffith simply lifted his foot and kicked Doom directly in the chest. Victor Von Doom stood up and shook his head again. The Doctor pulled back his fist and lunged directly at Femto... he wasn't having that. Suddenly, a magical force-field surrounded Femto. Doom began punching like a madman, slowly breaking the barrier... with ''magic. Femto was astounded. How could one get through his defenses with magic? Regardless, make it through or not, Femto knew how to deal with this. Doom busted through- And a Rapier pierced through his neck. Griffith looked up the blade and into Doom's lifeless eyes... Suddenly, they were no longer lifeless. His eyes flashed open. He couldn't have survived- Victor kicked himself off of the sword's tip. Griffith fell onto his back and broke into a mad dash at Doom! "No more! Your life is ove-" Doom pointed his finger forward... and a large bolt of energy flew forward. Upon hitting Femto, his entire body was filled with volts. The fifth member of God Hand flew back onto the streets, his body now twitching in pain. He turned to see Doom, standing over him, arms crossed. "I thought you were a 'God'? Or was that some kind of joke?" Femto clenched his teeth. Such arrogance... he would not allow this to go on- Doom casually kicked him in his chin. "Go on... stand up." Victor taunted. "I said..." Doom lifted his foot up and stomped on Femto's stomach! "STAND UP!" Doom continued rapidly stomping on Griffith's chest, earning grunts of pain from him with each hit. He stopped stomping and turned away. He didn't even check or care if he were dead. "Not worth fighting such a weak foe... but..." Doom turned around, his hands now cackling with power, "...I suppose I should put you out of your misery..." Doom fired the blast, shocking Griffith's entire body. The God Hand member screamed in utter horror. His vision was consumed... in darkness... His life was over... ... No. That just wasn't allowed. Doom was surprised to see Femto rise up. "I will not die to you... I am a God... you are child's play..." Femto raised his arms... and then something happened. The ground beneath him turned white. The whiteness flew forward and wrapped around Doom's being. "AGGGGGHHHH!" The Doctor yelled as his body was being reality warped. The warping stopped... and revealed a damaged, dying Doom. His cloak was shredded, his legs were twisted, he was missing an arm... And Femto simply smiled. He walked over to Doom. "Now... witness as your entire kingdom falls beneath my feet. You were only delaying the inevitable, Victor. Goodbye..." He slashed his rapier... and Doom's head rolled. Femto fell to his knees, panting for air... it was over. He had won. And he... began laughing. Laughing insanely hard. Latveria was his for the taking and nobody could stop him. (Cues: Requiem for a Dream) A footstep. Femto turned his head. He saw Victor. But what he truly saw was Doom. Griffith looked him in the eyes... and was shocked, horrified and at a loss for words. "Curious how I'm alive?" Doom began. "Its simple. That was a Doombot. You weren't really fighting me." It all hit Femto right there and then. That... wasn't Doom. No wonder he was hurting it so easily... it all made sense... and now? He was Doomed for not realizing this earlier. "While I was up sitting in my castle, drinking wine, you were fighting a bot of me... and even then? You barely won. I'm disappointed... but I might as well tell you... do you want to know why I won?" He picked up Femto by the neck... and spoke. "Why a man of your power could lose to a mere mortal like me? Well..." Doom's hand crossed Griffith's face... and slapped him like a little bitch. Teeth were knocked out. "Its quite simple, you fool." He let Femto down... and grabbed him and bashed him into his knee! "MY POWER IS GENUINE!" His knee bashed into Griffith's face a second time! He raised him up... and slammed his face on the ground! "I DID NOT NEED THE POWER OF DEVILS TO REACH THIS LEVEL!" He slammed his face down again, hard enough to cause bits of Femto's skull to be revealed. "I DID NOT NEED PETTY WORDS FROM OTHERS TO HOLD MY POSITION!" He lifted him over his head... "From the reaches of Poverty... I became a king that a broken country... no... a broken... universe... REQUIRED!" He threw Femto on the ground, shattering every last one of his bones. Femto couldn't stand. He jabbed his Rapier forward- Only for Doom to catch it and look him in the eyes. "Nice knife." Doom bended the Rapier hard enough to snap it in two. He then lifted his foot... and kicked Griffith so hard that his entire skull practically exploded. Doom slowly walked over to the now DOOMED Femto. "You want to see God's Hand?" Griffith slowly raised his head... and saw Doom's palm pointed right at him. "Well, have at it." A blast of pure, magical energy shot out... and it consumed Femto. The blast lasted for about ten whole seconds, Doom making sure this was as painful as possible... he stopped firing... And then saw Griffith. He was no longer Femto, that part of him was blasted to atoms now. The member of God Hand looked up... and felt nothing but fear... he began slowly crawling away... and then noticed his broken Rapier next to him. He picked it up, he would use anything to defend himself now. Under his mask, Doom grinned like a madman. He had a perfect way to finish this. Griffith suddenly realized something. He had no more control of his body. What was happening?! "You may be wondering... what happened to your body? Simple... I'm controlling it." Those words... they scared Griffith absolutely shitless. Suddenly, the God Hand member looked down... to see his own broken Rapier pointing at himself. He knew exactly what Doom was doing. The Rapier slowly rose up to Griffith's neck... "So tell me, Griffith... how does it feel to be the one responsible for your own ''death? Are you mad? Scared?! Infuriated?!" Griffith began breathing heavily at those words. At this rate, Griffith wanted to get this over with... but Doom? He wanted to drag this out. "This is it, Griffith... ''this is your final moment." The Rapier rammed through Griffith's neck as he gave out one last scream of pure horror... And like that, his body fell limp and he was dead. Doom looked in utter satisfaction... only to see Griffith's spirit rise out of his corpse. "Come back for more? Don't think so. Beware the wrath... of DOOM!" With a wave of his hand, Griffith let out one last scream... and he was gone. Banished to hell. "Enjoy Mephisto... and don't think your tongue won't be getting special treatment." K.O.! Result (Cues: Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Doctor Doom's Theme) Soul: MY WAIFU! NO! Myth: For God's sake... Griffith is a guy. Anyways... in base, Doom stomped. No need for explanation. He was stronger, faster and more durable. Then Femto came in and evened the odds a bit... but even then? Doom still has plenty of ways to deal with souls and his speed is still waaaaaay too much for Griffith, considering he can keep up with the likes of Human Torch who's faster than light. Soul: Looks like Griffith became FemTOAST! Myth: The winner is Dr. Doom. --- --- --- GRIFFITH - LOSER * +Portals could revert attacks * +Powerful reality warper * '-Stomped without Femto and even then, Doom could still beat him' DR. DOOM - WINNER * +Far stronger, faster and more durable * +Stomped base Griffith * +Plenty of ways to deal with soul-like things -- Epilogue Through a burst of fire, Griffith's eyes opened. He looked around. There were men screaming in utter horror as their bodies were boiled alive by lava. He looked up... to see a demonic man sitting on a throne, looking at him. It was Mephisto. He grinned. "I have eternity to play with you, Hawk." Griffith fell to his knees and looked around again. This was it. This was his end. As Mephisto laughed, Griffith unleashed a bloodcurdling scream that filled all of hell. Trivia Category:Fatal Fictions Category:Anime/Manga VS Comic Book Theme Category:The-Myth-Of-Legends Category:East Meets West Theme